1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 11 175347.1-1240, filed Jul. 26, 2011, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Field
This invention relates to a noise reducing sound reproduction system and, in particular, a noise reduction system which includes an earphone for allowing a user to enjoy, for example, reproduced music or the like, with reduced ambient noise.
3. Related Art
In active noise reduction systems, also known as active noise cancellation/control (ANC) systems, the same loudspeakers, in particular loudspeakers arranged in the two earphones of headphones, are often used for both noise reduction and reproduction of desirable sound such as music or speech. However, there is a significant difference between the sound impression created by employing active noise reduction and the impression created by not employing active noise reduction, due to the fact that noise reduction systems reduce the desirable sound to a certain degree, as well as the noise. Accordingly, the listener has to accept sound impressions that differ, depending on whether noise reduction is on or off. Therefore, there is a general need for an improved noise reduction system to overcome this drawback.